Frankie and Charlie
by Squalus122
Summary: Will Horton and Sonny Kiriakis are actors in a soap and this is their story


"Hey Horton...the executive producer want you in his office asap." the writer tells him. "Oh, okay..any idea what it is about?" Will asked. "Hey I am just a writer on the show I have no idea what's going on." Will heads down the hall passing the various dressing rooms. He sees a new name is being added to one of the vacant dressing rooms. Sonny Kiriakis the plaque reads. Hmm...guess we are getting a new cast member. Will approaches the door of the executive producer. He walks in and the secretary addresses him. "Hello Mr Horton, if you will have a seat he will be with you in a moment." "Okay thank you." Will says as he sits down. He is a bit nervous because he hasn't been with the show that long but he didn't think they would get rid of him so fast. He knew soap actors often didn't stay around long or they just flitted from one show to another, but this was his first real gig and he would hate to lose it. The secretary's phone buzzes. "You can go in now Mr. Horton." she says. "Thank you." Will says as he rises and walks toward Mr Coardy door.

"Hello Will...have a seat have a seat." Mr Coardy says. Will takes a seat right in front of the desk. "Well Will I am going to get right to the point here." "We are going to be starting a new story line for the show, it's never been done on this show before but we need to broaden our audience, draw in new people." Coardy says. "Okay sir, does this new story-line involve me?" Will asked. "Well it is going to revolve around you and a new character and we are bringing back one of our most popular characters." "Would the new actor be Sonny Kiriakis?" Will asks. "Yes it would be, how did you know?" Coardy asked. "I saw his name going up on the vacant dressing room on my way down here." Will says. "Yes this story is going to involve you and this new guy." Coardy says. "What will the story-line be sir, if I may ask?" Will inquiries. "Well that is the part that you might have a problem with, it is going to be a gay story-line " Coardy says. Will sits there for a moment not saying anything waiting for more information. When none is forthcoming Will speaks up. "So I will be playing a gay character?" Will asked. "Well not at the start." "See Sonny is going to be playing a character called Frankie Stone..he will come on as a gay character but that won't come up right at the start." "Your character Charlie will be struggling with his sexuality." That is where we will be bringing back the older character for you to work with as you struggle with this." Coardy explains.

"So what do you think, you up for it, you think you will be able to do it?" "I don't see why not." Will says. "Well Will there will be physical contact and kissing going on with you two, not graphic but it will eventually lead to you two being in bed semi naked...some making out things like that nature." He explains. "Oh okay ...that shouldn't be a problem we are both professionals and it's not like it hasn't been done before, I mean look at Brokeback Mountain, so it will be a challenge that I am looking forward to." Will says. "Okay then, good, well it won't start for about 2 weeks so it won't even start airing for over a month." Coardy says. "What I would like from you is to meet up with Sonny get to know each other a bit, because your characters will become friends almost immediately and I would like that to come across on screen quickly."Coardy tells Will. "Okay, when does he start?" Will asks. "He will be coming in today and I would like you to introduce yourself to him maybe do lunch or something like that." Coardy say.

"Okay I will check for him and get started, is there anything else?" Will asked. "No that about covers it, so I guess we are done." Coardy tells Will. "Okay then, thanks for the heads up and for giving me a chance with this story I am looking forward to it." Will says. "You'll be great Will." Coardy says. Will rises and thanks Coardy again and leaves. Once Will is in the hall he does a fist pump..."Yes more air time means more money ...oh yeah this is going to be good." Will says as he heads down the hall back to his dressing room.

Will has finished his scenes for the morning and is heading out for lunch. He knows he was suppose to meet the new guy but he hasn't shown up at least not to Will's knowledge. So he head over to the commissary for something to eat. He gets he usual tuna on rye, side salad and a bottle of water. He takes a table and pulls his script out of his back pocket to memorize for his scenes this afternoon. He looks at the script reads the line and then looks up and rehearses it as he stare out at everybody. As he is sitting there a young guy comes up..."Hey would you mind if I joined you?" "No sure sit down." Will says."Sonny extends his hand..."Hi I'm" ..Will interrupts him..."Sonny Kiriakis right?" "Wow...I have only done a few shows but you recognize me?" Will laughs and looks at him strangely. "I don't know how I knew that other than you and I are going to be working together...I am Will Horton." "I was looking for you inside but to be honest I didn't know what you look like so hell I could have tripped over you and not known it was you." "Okay don't laugh...but the reason I asked to sit with you is because I thought you might be the guy I would be working with, I know wild right?" "You can say that again." Will says.

"So you excited to be playing this new character on the show...I mean a gay character?" Will asked. "Oh yeah...I have played one before on another show..only did a few episodes...but it was okay." Sonny says. "Well can I asks you a few questions then?" Will asks. "Sure fire away..but I am going to guess I can guess them, but go ahead." Will smiles and Sonny notices what a great smile he has. "Okay...did you have to do any...you know...kissing scenes?" "Yeah a few times...but they weren't passionate kisses more like quick pecks maybe one that lasted more than say 2 seconds, why you nervous?" Sonny follows up with. Will looks at him..."Well kinda...never had to kiss a guy before." he says. Sonny smiles at him...and Will is drawn to his mouth and lips. "Well it's really no different than kissing a girl...except more stubble...on the guy not the girl"...Sonny says laughing. Will laughs with him. Will trying his own brand of humor.."Oh does that mean whisker burns on my pretty face." "Yup..fraid so

Will, your pretty little face is going to get whisker burns from my gorgeous face." Will laughs..."wow don't we have an inflated opinion of ourselves?" Sonny looks at Will..."what can I say..I am what I am...gorgeous." They both laugh.

They chat some more over lunch and then Will takes him to his dressing room and shows him around the set. "One of the things you have to remember on this set is that they move fast and I mean fast, we are, I think, shoot two months in advance. So you just jump from one scene to another it could be a different day on the second scene than it was on the first scene." Sonny looking a bit nervous, "Do you get rehearsal?" Sonny asks Will. Will responds, "Little to none but closer to none." "You just want to make sure you know your lines." Will continues, "They can get pretty pissed if they have to stop and wait for you to get ready." "There are no do overs, you screw up a line you keep going, unless it is a major screw up like you call a character by the wrong name...but I have seen them keep going even when that happens" Will is looking at Sonny's face and can see he is getting real nervous now. "Sonny come with me." Will tells him. Will leads him down the hall to the dressing rooms. When Will gets to his dressing room he leads Sonny inside and then closes the door. Sonny is practically shaking. Will puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder and rubs them, "Dude relax...I am making it sound so much worse than it is." Will tells him trying to calm him down. "Sonny look me...tell you what...you do me a favor and I will do you a favor." "I'll run lines with anytime you want." We can even do it on weekends, you can come over or I can come over and we'll run them until you are comfortable." "After maybe two weeks you will be a lot more at ease than you are now." Will offers him.

"So when is your first day of actual shooting?" Will asks. Sonny's head is in a fog...he can't think. "Earth to Sonny...you there Sonny?" Sonny snaps out of it. "Oh ...ah...I start in 3 days." Sonny finally responds. "Okay great, this happens to be an early day for me...so what do you say...we meet here at say 3:00 and we can go over your lines, front to back and back to front." Sonny looks at him..."Okay...great..thanks man..I really appreciate it." Sonny turns to walk out..."Wait...you said I could do you a favor." "Nah..it's cool man..don't worry about it." Will says. "No Will, please tell me..I will feel bad, come on please..name it." Sonny says. Will is hesitant to say it, "Okay...I know it will sound weird, and feel free to say no, but any chance we could maybe just try a practice kiss, so I'll know what to expect, I know we won't be doing any kissing for a while, I just want to feel comfortable when the time come." Will say. "Sure, I get it...get it out of the way in private so you don't wig out on the set when the time comes." Sonny says. "Yeah,something like that." Will says. "Okay," Sonny says as he pulls out a stick of lip balm and applies it to his lips, so do you want me to kiss you or do you want to kiss me, there is a difference."Sonny say. "There is, really?" Will asks. Sonny laughs, "Yeah man here." Sonny says as he pulls Will closer. "I will kiss you first, then you kiss me, you will notice the different." Sonny says.

Will stands there like he is a cut out figure. Sonny grabs Will's shoulder and shakes him, "Loosen up dude...you make me look like I was on xannax a few minutes ago." This makes Will laugh a bit. "That's better." Sonny say. "Okay you ready?" he asks. "Yeah go ahead." Will says. Sonny leans in."Wait, wait...I'm not ready...hold on." Will says. He makes exaggerated breathing gesture...puffing his cheeks out and blowing out air. When he is relaxed he tells Sonny, "Okay I'm ready." Sonny leans in again. "Stop...wait...wait ..I'm not ready...give me a minute." Will says again, this time he puts his arm straight out from his torso and shakes them, Sonny steps forward and kisses Will square on the lips, and he holds it for a few seconds. Will caught completely off guard at first, almost pulls away but then just accepts it, then Sonny releases him. "See now that wasn't so bad was it." Sonny says. "No it wasn't...but I didn't see it coming so I wasn't prepared." Will tells him. "Okay now you kiss me." Sonny says. "I don't know if I can man."Will protest. Sonny looks at him, "what, you gonna leave a brother hanging here, come on lay one on me...come on, you're going to have to do it on set and screen man...so you may as well take the first plunge...no sense dipping your toe in." Will quickly step toward Sonny and plants his lips firmly on Sonny's."Instinctively Will let's his tongue out and he licks Sonny's lips" Sonny steps back. Will surprised by the abrupt move by Sonny, says,"what was I bad...did I not to it right, what, tell me?" Will begs. "No you were fine...you were nice actually Sonny says looking down at the floor. "Then what, what did I do wrong? Will begs again. Sonny doesn't exactly know how to say it, "Ah, you slipped your tongue out, you, hmmm..licked my lips, now I am not saying it felt bad...just the opposite..but I don't think we will be tonguing on a daytime soap..especially portraying a gay couple." "What?, I tongued you, I did not." Will denies. "Dude I know tongue when I feel it and there was some major tongue going on." Sonny tells him. "No you have to be wrong, I didn't slip you the tongue."Will claims.

Sonny reaches into pocket and wraps his hand around his lip balm. He looks at Will, "okay what do you taste on your tongue right now? he asks. Will focuses on his tongue, cherry." He responds. Sonny pulls his hand out of his pocket and shows Will the lips balm. Will leans in, "Cherry flavored." he reads aloud. "Oh my fucking word I just tongued you, crap, shit, oh my fucking word..I just tongued you."Will says frantically as he paces rapidly. "Will relax man, you didn't just plow me...you kissed me..you just got lost for a minute and your tongue came out, no biggie." Sonny says to calm him. "Yeah on the other show did the guy tongue you?" Will ask directly. Sonny just stares at him, "well no..but hey man like I said they were pecks..no real kissing...just a quick lip touch and end of scene." Will feeling frantic say, "So now you have a perv and every time you have to kiss me you are going to be worrying about me going tongue diving in your mouth." "Will just chill it wasn't a bad thing..it was fine...it was a kiss, just

a kiss...don't worry about."Sonny say to belay Will's fears. Will calms down a bit. "Was I any good?' Will asks innocently. "Really?, you're going to ask me that." Sonny says laughing. Will laughs with him, "sorry I was just curious." The laughing calms down and Will reminds Sonny to be back at 3:00. Sonny turns to leave and as he is leaving, just before he completely exits he turns and says. "You're a great kisser." and then closes the door. Will is left speechless, wondering if he heard him right, but decides to let it drop.

Three o'clock rolls around and Sonny is knocking on Will's dressing room door but not getting any answer. He knocks again...and still no response. He begins to wonder if maybe he heard Will wrong. But either way Will is not here or is just not answering so he heads back to his dressing room. As he is walking back he wonders if the kiss freaked Will out so badly that he has changed his mind about rehearsing with him. Or maybe his comment when he left might have made Will feel uncomfortable. He decides there is nothing he can do about it now...it's been said and the kiss is been made, and neither can be taken back. He looks at his watch and it is almost four. He has been rehearsing on his own for 45 minutes and decides he will continue at home. He packs up his script and heads out. He is feeling bad that things have soured so quickly between he and Will especially since they are going to be working together a lot in the not too distance future. But Sonny just says to himself..."we are professionals this is our job." "It will be the character Frankie Stone interacting with the character Charlie Mason that's it that's all.

"Sorry to keep you so late Horton..but we didn't anticipate the camera problem." the director says. Will looks at him. "No I get it..no problem..I had nothing planned anyway..so it was fine, so am I done for the night? "Yeah we're all set with you, oh but tomorrow...we would like to get some promo shots of you and Sonny Kiriaskis, is that how you say his name," the director continues, "yeah I think so, so anyway..we will be doing those on set at, let me see here...it will be...1:00, So go to wardrobe at 12:30 and get yourself dressed for those okay?" the director instructs him. "Got it, 12:30 wardrobe and 1:00 photo shoot, thanks see you then." Will concludes as he walks away. As he is walking back to his dressing room he is hit with the realization that he totally bailed on Sonny. He remembers he was suppose to meet him at 3:00 in his dressing room. He begins to think about what Sonny must think of him, he probably thinks I'm an asshole, that I feel like a big shot..and that I don't have time to help some up and coming. He goes into his dressing room feeling really bad about what he has done. He undresses and gets redressed in his street clothes. He looks at his watch and sees it is 6:00 pm. He wonders if he can get Sonny's address and stop by to apologize. He heads down to wardrobe to drop off his clothes. Once he hands them in and all of them are accounted for he turns to head out. Just before he gets to the door he turns and addresses the two women working in wardrobe. "Hey guys...I know this will sound weird but by chance do either of you two know what Sonny Kiriakis's address is...I have to apologize to him for, well it doesn't matter why but you wouldn't happen to have his address would you? "Wait I think we do...we sent him a form to fill out about his sizes and if he was allergic to any material, hold on let me check." Two minutes later she comes back with a slip of paper and Sonny's address. "Here it is." she say. "Thank you so much you're a lifesaver." Will says as he exits. Will leaves the studio and heads to his car wondering how he is going to do this.

Speaking to himself out loud, "Hi Sonny, sorry I totally blew you off today after I told you I would help you, but I was stuck on the set and forgot that I was to meet you, so I didn't send anyone to tell you." "Oh yeah Horton that's a winner of an apology." He reaches his car and climbs in. He pulls the piece of paper from his pocket and punches the address in the into his GPS, and heads off. Twenty minutes later he is outside Sonny's apartment building. Will pops a few breath mints in his mouth and gets out of the car. As he is walking up to the main entrance he asks himself why he just popped some mints in his mouth, what do I think is going to happen. He shakes his head.

He arrives at Sonny's apartment and then thinks ..what if he isn't even home, well won't know until you knock Horton. He raps three times on the door, he hears rustling, and then the door opens. Will stares at him for moment because he is wearing just running shorts and no shirt and sweating all over his defined chest. "Will what are you doing here?" Sonny asked. Will trying to sound calm and composed, "Oh...ah... I just wanted to say that I was sorry about today." Will says. "Come on in...your letting the cool air out." Sonny says smiling. "Oh yeah..okay." Will responds as he enters the apartment. Sonny scans the room realizing that it makes him look like a pig, "Sorry about the mess but I just moved in and I haven't had a chance to really settle in and as you can see I have to do laundry big time." Will is looking around and his eyes fall on a pair of low rise purple briefs laying over the arm of a chair. Will slightly aroused at them, turns to Sonny, "Nice decor, do you always undress in your living room...so you can add a colorful accent piece of your furniture." as he points to the briefs on the chair. Sonny blushes and quickly grabs them and stuffs them into the laundry basket next to the couch.

Will begins, "Sonny I really want to apologize for today, I had every intention of meeting you at 3 but we had a camera malfunction so we had to bring another camera from another set over to our set, but we could only do that when they finished their scenes, so basically it was a mess and I didn't make to my dressing room until after 5." "I am really sorry man...it was completely my fault." "Have a seat, please" Sonny say pointing to the chair the purple underwear was just on. Will takes the seat. Sonny looks at Will as he takes a seat on the couch. "I will be honest Will I thought the whole kissing thing freaked you out..then I thought my comment when I left bother you...and then I was thinking that maybe you offered the assistance but didn't really mean it and you felt trapped, and the list goes on."

Sonny explains. Will feeling really bad responds to Sonny, "God Sonny none of that is true, everything is fine between us...it is just that am an idiot, I wasn't thinking, I should have sent someone to tell you where I was so you wouldn't be waiting or thinking what you were thinking, although the comment you made did sort of throw me for a loop."

Sonny laughs just a bit, "Oh man I am sorry about that...I was just having some fun with you." Will pretending to be all deflated, says softly with his head down, "so I am not a good kisser?" Now Sonny feels bad but can't figure out why this means so much to Will. "No...no you're a great kisser...little quick with the tongue..but it's all cool. Will looks up and laughs at him. Sonny catching on, "oh you bastard, he then without thinking grabs a piece of his dirt laundry and throws it at Will, who catches it. Neither notice what it is right away. Then Sonny gets a big smile on his face and Will is curious and looks at his hand and sees it is the purple briefs. Now Will is a bit embarrassed looks at them and then at Sonny."Bet you drive the ladies wild when you show these off." Will says as he twirls then around with his index finger. "I drive everyone wild when I wear them." Sonny retorts, "Come on throw them back I will put them on right now and you will be all over me." Will looks at his watch. "Oh damn look at the time, Will says with a laugh, rain check on the show?" "Anytime you think you can handle it big stuff." Sonny comes back. They both laugh. Will composes himself, " but seriously Sonny I am really sorry about today, I was a dope and I just wanted to apologize to you in person tonight." Sonny looks at him, "it's no big deal Will honest..everything is cool." "Okay great" Will says, well I will leave you to your laundry, he says as he walks toward the door. "Ah Will?" Sonny says. "Yeah?" Will responds. "Can I have my underwear back?" Sonny asked with a smirk. Will looks down, "Oh I can't keep them, damn I was going to put them on tonight and see how I looked in them, he says as he throws them back at Sonny. "Well if you want them that bad." Sonny says as Will opens the door. "Thanks but I have my own...there blue to match my eyes, see you tomorrow Sonny," he says as he closes the door behind him.

Will gets in his car. Okay what the hell just happen, Will thinks to himself. Was I flirting with him...and did I really play with his underwear. And what was with, he turns everyone on when he wears them. Does he mean everyone or was that just a joke. And why was I picturing that in my head and getting hard in my pants. This is going to be one weird friggin working relationship.

Sonny stands there for a moment after Will throws him back his underwear thinking, was he really holding my worn briefs in his hand? And what was that comment about driving the girls wild, and what the hell was I thinking saying I drive everyone wild. Were we flirting? What's happening here, and why am I sort of attracted to him? But he was definitely checking me out when I open the door, that I am sure of. Well this is going to be an interesting gig that's for sure. Wonder what will happen next.

Will and Sonny work together with Sonny script. Since neither have many scenes together just yet and Sonny's character is still minor they both have chances to jump into one of their dressing rooms to rehearse.

"Okay Will says, let's try this scene without the script this time" Will tells Sonny. "Okay, I think I have it down" Sonny says. Will looks at him and says "we will start with my line" "But Frankie they are using our site for illegal blah blah blah. "Okay here we go" Will says.

**Will:** "But Frankie they are using our site for illegal gambling, how could they hack it so easily?"

**Sonny:** "Charlie just relax we will figure this out but in the meantime we have to shut the site down.

**Will:** "Dammit Frankie after all the work we put into it, and now we have to shut it down."

**Sonny: "**Charlie we have no choice, until we can figure how they are doing it. Have you told Chad about this?"

**Will: "**No not yet I wanted to run it by you first to make sure what I was seeing was right and apparently it is."

**Sonny:** "Look Charlie, I will work on this tonight and see if I can find th backdoor they are using to get in, but I was really careful about putting up firewalls and putting redundancies in to keep this from happening. Whoever this is, is smart they really know their way around the system. We are just going to have to be smarter."

Sonny looks at Will, "So how was that, it felt good...it flowed I didn't screw up any lines this time at least." He says. Will laughs, "No you did it perfectly. Will says. "Listen Sonny you're too hard on yourself, I watch some of your other work the other day and it was good, you look great on screen and you really seem like you are in the moment with your scenes, just relax. Sonny laughs a bit. "What's so funny" Will says as he picks his script up from the dressing table. "So you googled me, Will Horton googled Sonny Kiriakis?" Sonny say laughing. Will blushes, "Oh and like you didn't google me?" He says. Sonny's laugh abruptly stops. "I knew it," Will says. "So don't go pointing your finger at me." Will says.

Sonny looks at Will, "Hey you ever read someone the stuff that is out there on us or our characters." Sonny asked, then continues, "I was shocked at how much is just about sex, pictures of you with your shirt off or me with my jacket open and no shirt on and the comments under the pictures, it blew me away." Will laughs, "that's nothing, you ever read the fanfiction they write about you and me, the sex scenes they have us doing together as Charlie and Frankie the characters of course not Will and Sonny the actors." "They really want the Charlie and Frankie characters to just go at it with each other." Will tells him. "You gotta be kidding me, where? Sonny asked. "Let me show you, where's your laptop?" Will asked as he looks around. "I didn't bring it in today I left it at home." Sonny tells him. "To bad man you would be laughing your ass off at some of the stuff they have about our characters." Will

say. "Well now you have me all curious and shit I want to see it too." Sonny says.

"Well what are you doing tonight?" Will asks. "My roomie is bringing a date home tonight so I have to be out of their." Will tells Sonny. "But isn't your roommate..." Will interrupts him. "Yes he is, and he is in this thing with one of the actresses on the show, so I have to get out of the apartment tonight, I usually go to the movies or something but I could come over and we could have a laugh over some of this stuff." Will says. "Sounds cool, we could do pizza and check this stuff out." Sonny offers. "Okay then...well I will get back out on set and I will be by you place and at 7." Will starts to walk out and when he gets to the door and turns, "Hey Sonny," Will says. Sonny looks up from his script, "Yeah". "Don't forget to wear your purple underwear" Will says then starts to laugh. Sonny throws his script at him just as Will closes the door. Sonny walks over to pick up the script, and then says softly to himself," careful what you ask for Mr. Horton."

"Coming" Sonny yells as he runs across the apartment to answer the door. "Dude come on in, I was just finishing the dishes, I will be right back, grab a seat" Sonny says as he jogs a bit to the kitchen. Will walks over to the couch and sits down he hears what sounds like like dishes being put away. "Hey you want a soda, water, some juice." Sonny yells from the kitchen. "No thanks, I'm good." Will responds. Sonny comes walking out of the kitchen. "So how was the rest of the shoot today?" Sonny asks. "It went well, we actually got in an extra scene that we didn't think we would get to, so we are actually a bit ahead, and we are off next week so that makes it even better. Will adds. "Oh that's right I forgot about the week off thing." Sonny says as he takes a seat on the chair.

"So any plans for your week off?" Sonny asked. "Nah not really, pretty much a homebody, but I am attending this NOH8 benefit on Wednesday." Will tells him. "No way..I am going to that too, I been working with that group for a while, I actually went to Washington to talk about it."Sonny says. "Wow I am impressed so you're an activist then." Will asked. "Well sort of about certain things that mean a lot to me." Sonny says. "Why this particular group?" Will asked. Sonny starts to fidget in his seat, "Just something I believe in, so what's this site you were talking about in the dressing room, oh and I am wearing my purple underwear" Sonny says as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls the flap down a bit to show the waist band. "I'll try to control myself," Will says. But he is now feeling uncomfortable in more than one way. "We don't need to see that site it's nothing, really" Will says. "It didn't sound like nothing," Sonny says, "when you were talking about it, come on I want to see it, I want to know what they have our characters doing." "No really it's nothing" Will says again. "Well if it is nothing then why are you blushing right now." Sonny points out. "I am not" Will denies. "Will if you were any redder you would be a tomato, come show it to me, you don't have to look at it with me...I just want to read what they have Charlie and Frankie doing" Sonny insist.

"Fine I will give you the website and you can go to it." Will tells him. Sonny gets up and grabs his laptop and sit on the couch and puts the computer on the coffee table. "Okay so what is the web address?" Sonny asked. Will gives it to him and Sonny types it in. "Okay I am there now what do I do?"Sonny asked. "Jeepers, Will says, give it to me I will get you to the spot, then you are on your own." Will navigates to the fanfic for the show and gives the laptop back to Sonny. Sonny start browsing through the titles. "Any particular one I should read, like what one did you read that had us doing stuff?" Sonny asked. "You sure are interested in that aren't you?" Will says almost like he is accusing Sonny of something. Sonny picks up on that sentiment, "You're the one that read it and told me about it Will, God if it going to bother you so much I won't read the damn thing." Sonny says as he slams the laptop closed and carries it back to the desk and puts it down. Will is embarrassed and sorry he behaved that way. "I'm sorry Sonny, I didn't mean to sound like that...it is just that it is really graphic stuff about what the Charlie character does to the Frankie character, and it is hardcore sex stuff, and I mean hardcore, this makes penthouse forum sound like Dr Suess." Will says. "Okay I get that, but why does it bother you so much, they are talking about our characters doing things not us?"Sonny say. "I know that Sonny I get that, but I just feel funny reading it partly because it is sort of exciting, and I can picture the characters doing that, but then I think that, wait I am playing that character and then it get all confusing." Sonny looks at Will but Will has his head down. Will can feel Sonny staring at him but he is afraid to lift his head to look. Sonny walks over to him and squats down in front of him. "Will, are you bothered by the fact that you get turned on by reading that." Sonny asks softly. Will doesn't answer at first. Then he lifts his head up and looks Sonny in the eyes. "Yeah I guess it does turn me on" Will says. Sonny smiles at him, "Do I turn you on Will?" Sonny asks again softly. Will doesn't say anything he just leans his body into Sonny's who rolls back and Will starts to kiss him hard and this time he knows his tongue is coming and he intends for it to. And this time Sonny doesn't pull back, this time he opens his mouth and lets it in.

Sonny rolls Will over so he is on his back and Sonny is on top looking down at him. "Will I have wanted to do this since I met you in the cafeteria" "When you asked to kiss me in your dressing room I knew you felt it to, that you didn't want to practice" Sonny says. "Was I that obvious" Will asked. "Yes, but damn it was cute and hot" Sonny replies. Sonny still laying on top of Will asks him. "When you came over tonight you wanted this to happen but you chickened out, and that's why you didn't want me to read that fan fiction isn't it" Sonny asked him. "Yes, I freaked out because I knew if I saw you reading I would hope you would get turn on like I was but I was afraid I wouldn't have the nerve to act on that urge" Will admits. Sonny gives Will a big smile, "Well I am glad you got the nerve up, because if you hadn't I would have to make the first move, but I wanted you to do it first." Sonny says has he lowers

his lips to Will's. "Will gently pushes Sonny face away from his, he looks into his eyes. "Sonny I have never done this before, I have never been attracted to a guy before but for some reason I am to you, stronger than I have ever been to a girl and that scares me" Will tells him. Sonny smiles again, "Well we are both blazing a new trail here because neither have I and I am just as scared." Sonny confesses. "So we take it slow and learn as we go, but this is going to bring a whole new dimension to the Charlie and Frankie characters that's for sure." Sonny says. Will openly laughs, "Oh yeah, Charlie and Frankie are in for a big surprise, Will says, now let see if we can make some of that fan fiction a reality.


End file.
